Welcome Back
by Kay Lily
Summary: Edward is back in central, and gets a less then friendly welcome back from Roy Mustang. After Roy refuses to help him get a certain document Edward might have to turn to alternative people, that may not have his best interests in mind. RoyxEd, yaoi, M for a reason, one-shot.


Edward entered Mustang's office. He was more annoyed than usual, generally because he didn't even want to be here. It had been two years since he went to go research in the west. He was back in central, and he needed something. He was back in Amestris before Alphonse. He wanted to confirm something, but needed to check it with a research paper.

_ "I'm sorry Ed! You need clearance for that, and well. You aren't part of the military anymore."_ The librarian had said sympathetically.

But, Edward knew someone who could get that paper for him, Roy Mustang. It's not like it was put any more strain on the General, it was just one research paper. But, as Edward began to tell Mustang his situation, Mustang just looked annoyed.

"Fullmetal, I'm really busy with important work here." Mustang said without even looking up from his papers.

"This is also important!" Edward yelled. He stopped his automail leg on the ground. Mustang's expression didn't change.

"Fullmetal, you're an adult. You can figure it out. You have no idea-" Mustang was quickly cut off.

"I do have an idea! It would take you just a few minuets, I thought you could do just that for me." Edward hissed. He quickly turned on heel and left. Mustang sat there staring at where Edward had slammed the door shut. He looked over to see Riza Hawkeye eyeing him with concern.

"He got his brother's body back, I don't know why he needs clearance for those kind of things anymore." Mustang said, in an attempt to justify his actions. Hawkeye didn't say anything, she only returned to her work.

Mustang wouldn't admit the real reason he sent Edward away. The years Edward had been gone Mustang found himself thinking about the blond, often. Now all he could picture was how much Edward had grown up, he was taller, more adult, and more attractive. Mustang's cheeks turned a light hue of red. He didn't want anything to do with Edward anymore, he didn't want his wrong fantasies to become a reality, he didn't want to make a move on the other man. He couldn't imagine Edward felt the same, or was even interested in men. He didn't want to get rejected. Mustang buried himself in his work.

Edward was walking down the halls complaining to himself. "Like it would even take him that long to get it? That bastard! What's with him? No _Hey fullmetal, glad to see you're back, and alive. It was pretty nice how you helped save us, your brother, and you are now spending your time making sure Amestris is safe in the future!_." Edward said in a voice mocking the General. He allowed himself a small smirk at his stupidity, "All I need to do is check one thing." He whispered to himself.

Then a person appeared in front of him. He recoiled wondering who is was, and what they wanted. Before him was standing an incredibly tall, and lean man. He was wearing nice black pants, and a pink shirt. The man had long dark red hair, and bright blue eyes. Edward eyed the man with judgment, _"What kind of adult that takes themselves seriously wears pink?"_ Edward thought to himself.

"I heard you might need some help, former fullmetal alchemist." The man said. His voice was smooth and musical.

"I don't need help from you." Edward groaned as he pushed himself past the man.

"Except for the fact I can get that research paper for you. Yeah then sure, you don't need my help." The man said with a devilishly toothy grin. Edward turned back, now he was interested. Before Edward asked, the man answered for him. "I am Kai Arren, state alchemist." The man said proudly. Edward gave a slight nod.

"So, you'll just get me the paper then? It's the one by Richa-" Edward was quickly cut off.

"Well equivalent exchange." Kai said, with his undying smirk. Edward exhaled sharply.

"I should have known, what do you want?" Edward asked, already regretting taking up conversation with Kai.

Kai's face seemed even more menacing now. His smile was now impossibly wide. It looked as though the skin on his face was about the tear off soon. "Let's talk somewhere more private."

They ended up in an empty office on the top floor. There was a large desk sitting before a huge window that looked out over central.

"I didn't know there were empty offices like this..." Edward trailed off, he quickly noticed there was a giant safe in one of the walls. "What's that for?" He said loudly, pointing at it.

"Oh that's where they keep important documents, but we won't be here long enough for anyone to come in." Kai explained. Edward gave a nod. "Now, to what I want. I want you." Kai said plainly, as if he was talking about the weather. He looked over Edward slowly. Edward stared at the man with confusion.

"Uh like, what about me?" Edward asked, clearly not following Kai's mind.

Kai couldn't help but laugh, "Still so innocent. I want a night with you. We don't need to be in a relationship, but I've seen you in the spotlight years ago. I found you so attractive then, and it has only increased now." Kai said. He was slowly approaching Edward. Edward stared back, unsure of how to react.

"Like...sex?" Edward said. His voice was shaky and he stumbled over the two words.

"Yes, you get something you want, and I get something I want." Kai said with a smirk. Edward didn't notice but the man was right in front of him now. Edward tried to step back, but the taller man already had his hands on Edward's shoulders.

Edward was rapidly going through things in his mind like, how much did he need this paper? Would it hurt? Did he like men? He looked up into Kai's eyes. He couldn't lie, the man was attractive. "I- uh I need time to think." Edward yelled as he pushed himself out of the man's arms. Kai nodded softly.

"Take all the time you need Edward Elric, I'm sure the document isn't going anywhere."

Edward found himself alone in a hotel room. He didn't know how long he would be in central, he had hoped to see the research paper, then go on to visit Winry. Then it hit him, of course, Winry. He had many new experiences in the west, some sexual, and he had told them to her. She was always supportive, and gave him good advice. He even told her about the time he had kissed another man. He smiled, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a great friend. Quickly he called her on the phone.

"Wait, do him for a paper? Edward, that's what hookers do!" Winry said over the phone. Edward gasped in shock.

"But It's incredibly important, if it matches the document's I saw in the west! Winry we could be in big trouble! I just need to see them." Edward yelled into the phone. He could hear Winry audibility sigh.

"I worry about you Ed, I don't want you to do something you aren't comfortable with. Maybe try asking Mustang again." Winry said, her voice softening,

"No way! That bastard acted like a total...well bastard when I was there! I'm not going to go crawling back! Anyways, I don't think I was completely opposed to the idea." Edward said the last part quickly. Edward didn't want to discuss getting the paper. On his mind right now was the feelings he felt toward that other man.

"Ohhh!" Winry said. "You thought he was handsome didn't you?" Winry let out a giddy squeal. Edward was silent, his face growing a deep shade of red. "It's nothing wrong to be attracted to a man, or to both. You don't know what you like until you have tried it." Winry said, sounds so much like an adult. Edward smiled at the last part.

"You are really a good friend." Edward said softly.

"Of course, and when you are done sleeping with every man in central please come visit us!" Winry said with a laugh. Edward hung up the phone in embarrassment.

Edward found himself sitting on the desk in the empty office. He agreed to meet Kai here to discuss options. The door opened and there stood Kai. He had a harsh face with aristocratic features, his bright blue eyes gleamed in the light. "Glad you have decided to talk to me Elric." Kai said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I considered what you said. I'm willing but, I request go slow. Not..." Edward bit his lip trying to find his words. Kai waited patiently. "Not all in one night." Edward finally said. His face was a dark red, and he couldn't take his eyes off the ground.

"That's fine Edward, I wouldn't want to rush you into anything. I guess I didn't realize you were still a virgin." Kai said with a shrug. Edward's head snapped up in surprised. Their gazes met, and Edward's face stayed a deep red.

"How- I mean." Edward struggled to say, but Kai was upon him. He pulled Edward off the desk. Kai placed the shorter man in front of himself, and began slowly kissing him. First it started with Kai slightly grazing his lips against the blond's. Then Edward pushed his lips harshly into Kai's. Kai planted his hands on each side of Edward's head, and ran his hand's through his hair as they kissed.

Then the door opened. Edward, and Kai's heads snapped in the direction of the door. They just stood there, like deer in the headlights. There standing in the doorway was Roy Mustang.

They all just stood, and stared for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Mustang spoke up, "Arren, please wait outside." Mustang said calmly. The tall man passed by, his head hung in shame. Mustang shut the door and approached Edward. Edward's face was a deep shade of red, but Mustang had his eyes on something else. Edward was still visibly hard. It was hard for him to take his gaze away from the blond's pants, but finally he managed.

"What were you doing?" Mustang asked softly.

"What did it look like?" Edward hissed. It was taking every fiber of Roy Mustang's being not to kiss Edward. He now knew that the blond had interest in men, something that was a mystery to Mustang before. Edward glanced up to see Mustang's face had grown a light shade of red. Edward raised an eyebrow, and was about to speak.

Mustang quickly walked away and begun to open the safe. "I suggest you do something like that somewhere else. But let me ask you a question." Mustang asked as he pulled a folder out of the safe before shutting it.

"Is this to get that research paper?" Mustang asked simply.

Edward stared back in shock. He didn't know how Mustang would know. "I- uh." Edward tried to say.

"I can get it for you. I was busy, but I have some free time now." Mustang said as he approached the younger man. Edward stared up at Mustang. His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh, now you want to get it for me?" Edward asked, his voice raising in anger. "What a welcome back this is." Edward muttered, mostly to himself. Mustang felt ashamed of himself for treating Edward like he did, just because of his own deep feelings.

"If I told you, you aren't the first younger man Kai tried to seduce by promise of something they want. Would you be more inclined to accept my help?" Mustang said as he set the folder down on the desk. Edward stared back in shock. He didn't consider that he wasn't the only one Kai had done this to. He felt cheap, and used. He bit his lip, and looked down in shame. Mustang put his hand on Edward's chin, and raised his head up. They met eye to eye, dark onyx meeting bright gold. Mustang leaned in and kissed Edward softly on the lips. He could feel his whole body shaking, but he needed to do this. After all this time, it was the perfect time.

Mustang never wanted to be denied by Edward, besides the embarrassment, he wouldn't know how to look at Edward again. But, Edward eagerly leaned into Roy's kiss. Edward's body shook, his knees felt weak. He felt like he was waiting for this, for a long time. He felt so connected with Roy during this kiss. Edward opened his mouth slightly and Mustang followed suit. Edward slid his tongue into Roy's mouth, and he could feel Roy's tongue slide past his. Edward moaned into the kiss.

Roy pulled himself back and looked over Edward. He was already hot, his face flushed, his body shaky. "Are you sure you want to do this, Ed?" Roy asked in a whisper. Edward nodded. He was nervous, but he knew he wanted to do this. Roy slowly started to take the younger man's shirt off. He slid his hands up Edward's chest. Edward gave a quick gasp as Roy licked one of his hard nipples.

Roy grabbed Edward's hands and lead them up his own shirt, until Edward had taken off his shirt. They stared at each other for a moment. Edward was definitely taller than before, and had perfect muscle definition. Roy's body was also perfectly formed. Roy picked up Edward and placed him back down on to the desk, knocking the file and the papers within all over the floor. Roy crawled on top of the blond. He took a moment to stare down.

Edward's innocent face stared up. His cheeks were still flushed, and so was his chest. His breathing was heavy, and beads of sweat were starting to form on his forehead. Roy slowly kissed Edward's neck. He made his way down Edward's chest and stomach, stopping at his belt. He started kissing, and nibbling at the skin right above Edward's belt buckle as he undid it. Roy undid Edward's pants and kissed just a bit lower. Edward was moaning, and shaking with every kiss at this point.

Roy let his hand graze against Edward's hard but clothed member as he slid off the blond's pants.

"Ahh!" Edward couldn't help himself from the small amount of attention his dick had just received. Roy kissed Edward through this boxers. Edward clenched his fists, and shut his eyes tight. Roy withdrew.

Edward opened his eyes after the lack of contact. He looked up at the beautiful Roy in confusion.

"Relax, If you aren't comfortable with this we can stop." Roy said softly in Edward's ear. Edward couldn't help but getting red again.

"No way!" Edward shouted back. That was all the encouragement Roy needed. He quickly ripped off Edward's boxers. Edwards erection stood up perfectly. Roy just smirked as he looked over the naked man.

"What the hell?" Edward yelled. He was getting more confidence in the situation.

"Just looking you over. To most people that's a compliment." Roy said with a smirk before taking Edward's entire length into his mouth. At this point Edward forgot they were in an office, that Kai, or anyone else could possibly hear.

"Nggghh!" Edward loudly expressed himself in unintelligible sounds. Roy was good, or maybe it was just because Edward was new to this, but he didn't care it felt amazing.

"Ohhh." Edward moaned as Roy swirled his tongue around Edward's member as he bobbed up and down. Edward could feel himself coming close, his body was unbelievably hot, and his body was shaking constantly.

"Ahh! Roy!" Edward screamed as he reached for the older man's hair. Edward squeezed tight as he came into Roy's throat.

Roy swallowed it all without a problem. He pulled himself up to be face to face with Edward. He leaned in close and nibbled Edward's ear. The blond let out a moan. "I like it when you say my name." Roy whispered before standing back up. Edward just stared back, his body still twitching.

Edward stared over Roy's amazing body, and the clear bulge in his pants. Roy looked at Edward, but he seemed to be thinking about something else.

"Roy?" Edward asked nervously. All he could think was that Roy was regretting this right about now.

"Give me one second." Roy said, giving Edward a smirk as he walked to the door.

Roy opened the door a crack. Edward could hear some raised voices, and see Roy crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Eventually he shut the door and returned. By this time Edward was hard again, just from looking at the General, and replaying the recent events over in his head.

Roy had something in his hand, and Edward eyed him, waiting for an explanation. Roy held up a little bottle. Edward squinted.

"Is that?" Edward grew red again thinking about what was about to happen. He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Lube? Yes. I want your first time to be easy a possible," Roy said simply, then he shot an annoyed glance at the door. "And like Kai is going to be needing it right now." Edward just exhaled slowly.

Roy learned over him, and lubed up his fingers. He had one hand at Edward's side, which Edward quickly put his hand over Roy's for comfort. Roy's other hand was positioned right before Edward's entrance.

Edward's entire body was rigid, and tight. "You need to relax." Roy said as he planted a kiss on the blond's forehead. Edward tried his best, but when one of Roy's fingers was inserted he tensed up right away.

Roy took his time, making sure not to rush anything. He sat there for some time with just his finger inside. When Edward seemed to relax a bit he started wiggling his finger around. Edward scrunched up his face in discomfort at first, but quickly eased into it.

This is when Roy quickly inserted a second. Edward let out a yell in surprise.

"You bastard! Tell me first!" Edward leaned up so he could scream directly in Roy's face. Roy just stared back deadpan. Then he began moving both his fingers as his signature smirk was painted across his face.

"Ready for three?" Roy asked softly. Edward began to shake.

"I uh-" Edward tried to speak, but he couldn't. Roy removed his other hand from the table, lubed it up, and used it to quickly stroke Edward's still hard member.

"Ahh!" Edward yelled in a mix of pleasure, and shock. This is when Roy slid the third finger in. Edward definitely noticed, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. He was rocking his hips to push Roy's fingers further inside him, and add more friction to his own member.

"Mmmhh, Roy." Edward moaned, his golden eyes glazed over with lust. Roy felt himself grow shaky. His knees felt weak, and his heart felt like it fluttered. Edward looked so amazing to him right now. He felt even better hearing the blond moaning his name.

Roy took his hands off Edward. Edward let out a groan, but Roy just smirked as he began undoing his pants. Edward watched nervously as the older man stripped the rest of himself. His large manhood was exposed now, and Edward had now idea how that was going to fit. Edward stared nervously, but relaxed when Roy learned back over him. Roy used more of the lube, and slowly covered his own member. He let himself shutter from his own touch.

Edward loved watching every second of it, but now Roy was positioned right at Edward's entrance. Edward closed his eyes tight, and tensed up his whole body. Roy shook his head.

"No, you need to relax." Roy said as he started the push the head into Edward.

"Ahh!" Edward screeched. This time it was less filled with pleasure, and more with fear. Roy stopped, and watched Edward get use to the small amount of Roy's length that was inside him.

"Is it all the way in?" Edward asked after a deep exhale. Roy couldn't stop himself from laughing. Edward stared back in horror.

"Not even close." Roy said with a smirk as he pushed more in.

"Ahh!" Edward screamed again throwing his head back. He tried squirming with his body, but Roy gripped his hips hard. He worked on sliding in and out, only going to the same amount he was in before. Every so often he would slide in a little bit more.

By this time Edward's moans were of pure ecstasy. "Ohh Roy!" He kept moaning. Then he slowly slid his hand down to his own neglected member. Roy watched as the younger man began stroking himself. Roy felt his hands begin to feel weak.

The sight turned on Roy like no other, Edward touching himself, and his faces of pure pleasure were too much. Roy pushed the rest of the way in.

"Urhh." Edward let out an awkward moan as he got use to the feeling. That's when Roy really knew he could go. He grasped the blond's hips, and pushed in hard. He knew he had hit Edward's prostate by the way he screamed, whipped his head back, and arched his back. Roy was getting close now, he went at Edward hard, hitting the other man's prostate all over.

Edward was there again, he was panting, his whole body was shaking, and he could barely combat the shaking enough to stoke his own member. One more thrust from Roy and Edward screamed. He came all over his stomach and chest. His entire body tightened up, which Roy could feel inside of Edward.

"Ohhh!" Roy moaned, the tightness was too much he was put over the edge. He rode out of orgasm while clinging tightly onto Edward's hips.

Roy collapsed on top of Edward. They laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying each others presence.

Then finally Roy pushed himself up, and just stared down at the blond.

Edward stared back up with a grin on his face.

"Let's see about getting that paper for you." Roy said with his usual smirk.

Edward stared at the research paper with Roy standing above him like a hawk. "Was it worth it?" Mustang asked with a smirk. Edward just frowned, they had done it multiple times that day, and Edward was sure people noticed his limp.

"Well, it doesn't match the other one I saw." Edward said with a sigh of relief.

"See, got worked up all over nothing." Roy whispered in Edward's ear. Roy lightly kissed the other man's ear to watch it grow a light shade of pink. Edward snapped his head back to face Roy. His face was already a light red, his breathing quickening.

"Want to go back to that office?" Edward said with a smirk.


End file.
